The second time I died
by Heartgrater
Summary: Set during stolen earth/ Journeys end, Rose Tylers account of reuniting with the doctor.


Well seeing as I spent waaay to long in sherlock universe, heres a little doctor who one!

onwards and upwards shall we?

DISCLAIMER: I dont own doctor who, if i fif that dalek would never have made an appearance.

This is for PureMarkOwenAwesomeness, because I promise to you, I would not be anywhere without her guidance and inspiration. thankyou :)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The familiar taste of air filled my lungs as I ran through the field, my hand held in my time lord's hand.<p>

Little did I know in two years I would get pulled into a parallel universe.

I remained blissfully unaware and ran across the fields of Gyrog, the sun trailing in the grass.

That was then.

Now, I'm stood in Donna Nobles home, finally being able to grasp some hope that I may be able to find him.

Being transported from one area to another is quite strange, basically, your stomach lurches, you can't see, and you feel like you're in an endless vortex of... black.

I find myself in a deserted street, and according to my calculations the doctor should be 200 metres away.

I look up, like in one of those action movies my eyes trail over his frame and feelings of relief hit.

I've found him.

_Finally._

I want to throw my gun over my shoulder.

All my thoughts go, they fall out of my mind like a discarded toy.

_Doctor._

_Doctor._

_Doctor._

My feet start moving, my heart starts working harder and my hair whips around my shoulders.

_Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear<br>_

The road seems to have stretched for miles and miles as I keep on running, the moonlight portraying a pale shadow on my face,

By now a grin is plastered on my face, happily for ever after.

_Louder louder  
>and we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<em>

Then the dalek had to spoil it all.

My head snaps from its position to see what he's staring at.

_No._

_Not now._

_Not when I've come all this way._

_It can't, he can't._

The dalek shoots him.

I don't bother it can shoot me for all I care, just not him.

_Please not him._

I see him collapse to the ground it realization hits.

My feet are spurred on by desperation as I duck down to his side.

_What do I say?_

"I've got you, I missed you. Look. It's me." I pull his head up to face me.

_Please be alive._

"Rose." He says, it's almost a whisper as if I'll disappear.

His face crumples up in pain when all in the world I want to do is hug him.

"Long time no see." He whispers, a little smile coming on his face.

"Been busy, y'know?" I give him a smile back until it slides of his face and he grimaces again.

"Don't die. Oh my god don't die!" I almost yell this at him.

_I came across the other side of the universe to find you, I love you, and now you're changing again.._

Jack runs up to me and I almost don't register it, just staring at his face.

I grab him and quickly pull him into the tardis.

I don't really care about where I'm going.

I lie him down on the floor and find a tear rolling down my face.

This is soon followed by many others.

I sit watching him, almost praying for a miracle to happen.

Maybe the dalek didn't have a full-power ray on or something?

His face starts glowing.

_I'm going to lose him._

I ignore Donnas' blurted cries.

Carry on looking at _him, only him._

_Take in his face before he leaves you._

Jack comes up to me and I just want to sit in a corner and cry, and never come back.

"He's dying and you know what happens next."

"You can't." I say to him desperately now.

"I came all this way!" I yell.

It's not his fault.

He raises a hand to my face and I realise its starting.

_Goodbye doctor._

"It's starting." He whispers.

Jack pulls me back when all I want to do is cling to him.

I struggle against him, he won't move.

"Here we go!"

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Donna yells.

I realise she doesn't know.

"W-when he's dying his body repairs itself, it changes-"

It suddenly all becomes real.

"But you can't!" I yell.

He looks at me for the last time.

"It's too late, I'm sorry."

I squeeze my eyes shut as the energy flows out of him.

I don't want to do this anymore.

The next time I open my eyes the energy has gone.

_The doctor is still there!_

"Now then. Where were we?" he runs out.

I zone out as he talks about the hand he hacked of at Christmas.

_He's okay!_

I walk up to him.

"So you're still you." I nod toward his suit.

"I'm still me." He replies.

I throw my arms around his neck and stay there taking in his doctorness.

I've missed him so much.

Then came the ten point five and Davros.

Then came Doctor-Donna and Bad Wolf Bay.

I died for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>And there you thought this was going to be happy! i dont own run by snow patrol either :) review please?<p> 


End file.
